Youichi's Bday
by CutiePrincessPikachu
Summary: Find out! Don't need some summary.


Ha-chan: You-chan

Youichi: *looking at Ha-chan* Hai, Ha-okaa

Ha-chan: You can go to playing other room and I need talking with guys, okay?

Youichi: *cute smile* Hai, Ha-okaa *left*

-Youichi left-

Ha-chan: Whew! Guys, we need talk some serious

Gakuen Alice's crews: What is it, Ha-chan?

Ha-chan: Today, it is You-chan's birthday 4 year old. YAY!

Gakuen Alice's crews except Hotaru and Natsume: Yeah

Ha-chan: Okay, Anna-chan, Nonoko-chan, Aoi-chan, Sum-chan, and Mi-chan must making a big cake and some cupcakes

Anna, Nonoko, Aoi, Sumire, and Mikan: Got it

Ha-chan: Yuu and Ho-chan, well you can some order to party

Yuu and Hotaru: Got it

Ha-chan: All boys except Yuu go to get balloons and blow it

All boys except Natsume: *groan*

Ha-chan: Pretty please? *puppy eyes*

All boys: Fine

Ha-chan: Yay! Okay, all girls except Anna-chan, Nonoko-chan, Aoi-chan, Sum-chan, Mi-chan, and Ho-chan go to decoration at my room

All girls: *nodding* Okay!

Ha-chan: Must be finish about afternoon

Gakuen Alice's crews: Okay!

The boys bought the balloons about 100 and blew their air in the balloons. The girls went to Ha-chan's room and bought many birthday party for decoration. Yuu and Hotaru looked at the room and the people decoration made a perfect. Mikan, Sumire, Aoi, Nonoko, and Anna made a big cake need more some ghosts, teddy bears and howalon too and made cupcakes about 100 too. Ha-chan went to the other room and see what did Youichi's doing played a game. She saw Youichi played a game and walked to him.

Ha-chan: Hey You-chan

Youichi: *looking at Ha-chan* Hi Ha-okaa

Ha-chan: How did you feel?

Youichi: It is so boring but you came to me when I felt so happy

Ha-chan: That is so good for you, You-chan

Youichi: Why did everyone go to anywhere?

Ha-chan: *staring at Youichi* No, of course not, maybe it is so secret surprise

Youichi: *nodding* Okay *small smile* But I need some sleep

Ha-chan: Okay, you can laying on my lap and be waking up at afternoon

Youichi: *nodding and laying on her lap when he fell sleeping*

Ha-chan: *smile at him and humming*

-12:00pm-

Ha-chan: Wake up, You-chan *shaking his shoulders*

Youichi: *wake up and rubbing his eyes* What is it, Ha-okaa?

Ha-chan: It is time now, You-chan *smile*

Youichi: *nodding* Okay!

Ha-chan and Youichi holded their hands and went to her room when it is so dark room. Ha-chan click the light on and suddenly.......

Gakuen Alice's crews except Hotaru and Natsume: SURPRISE, YOUICHI!

Youichi: *shocking at everyone and staring at Ha-chan*

Ha-chan: *grin* Surprise, right You-chan? Happy Birthday, You-chan! *kissing on his cheek*

Youichi: *smile at her* Thank you, Ha-okaa and *looking at everyone* thank you very much, everyone and my friends!

Anna, Nonoko, Aoi, Sumire, and Mikan carried a big cake with the ghosts, teddy bears and howalon and some cupcakes too and putted to the table to Youichi.

Youichi: Wow, I like the ghost, teddy bear and howalon too. It is my most favorite, thank everyone

Ha-chan: Okay, let us sing to You-chan and Na-chan and Ho-chan, please sing with us or I will force you

Hotaru: Fine, Ha-chan

Natsume: Tch.

Gakuen Alice's crews and Ha-chan: ~Happy Birthday to you~

~Happy Birthday to you~

~Happy Birthday to you, dear Youichi~

~Happy Birthday to you~

Whoo! Make a wish and go blow your candles.

Youichi: *praying make a wish and blowing the candles*

Ha-chan: Now let slice a cake and give cupcakes to everyone for come

Everyone enjoyed eating the cake and chatting with others. Ha-chan want go to meet someone. **(Guess who? Someone have another birthday too.) **She saw someone lying on the ground and looked up the night have many stars.

Ha-chan: *smile at him* Persona-chii

Persona: *looking at Ha-chan* Oh hey Ha-chan

Ha-chan: Here *give some cupcake with black cream whip on the top* Happy Birthday, Persona-chii

Persona: *smile at her* Thank, Ha-chan but it is my favorite color

Ha-chan: I know it and I never forget you about birthday

Persona: Yeah, but I thought I am so afraid you forgot me about my birthday when I am so disappear but I am so happy for you with me

Ha-chan: Yeah, let go to birthday party

Persona: *nodding and left with Ha-chan*

Persona and Ha-chan went to her room again. They came in the room and saw everyone laughed and talking with each others.

Ha-chan: Hey guys

Gakuen Alice's crews: *looking at her and Persona* Hey

Ha-chan: Do you have so much fun, everyone?

Gakuen Alice's crews: YEAH!

Ha-chan: I am so happy with you and everyone beside You-chan and Persona-chii come here

Persona and Youichi: *walking to Ha-chan* What is it, Ha-chan/Ha-okaa?

Ha-chan: Here you go *give her two presents to them*

Persona and Youichi: Thank you, Ha-chan/Ha-okaa *ripping the presents and pulling out and see them*

Persona: *see some small skull and necklace* Thank you, Ha-chan

Youichi: *see his big teddy bear* Thank you, Ha-okaa

Ha-chan: Your welcome and have fun with everyone *hugging them*

Persona and Youichi: *hugging her back*

Ha-chan: Everyone, thank you for reading it. I hope you like it or love it. Please some review. I know some Persona-chii is OCC. *bowing at you*

Gakuen Alice's crews: Thank you *bowing at you too*


End file.
